


What You Do To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Abuse, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 9 years old Dean's entire home and family were cruelly snatched away from him at the hands of a rogue pack of wolves. Seventeen years later, he is the Alpha of the small, but close-knit, South Valley Pack. With a new mate, a new family and ostensibly an amateur bakery in his kitchen - he considers himself pretty lucky despite his rocky first few years.</p><p>But when Sam mysteriously turns up alive - and hurt, Dean realizes there is much more to what had happened all those years ago. With the help of his Pack, he intends to save his brother and find out the truth.</p><p>http://spn-wydtm-verse.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. South Valley

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally given into my urges and wrote a legitimate Werewolf fanfiction. Werewolf fics are kind of my guilty pleasure. I combined that with the idea for a 'large cast' fanfiction, which I love but am horrible at actually doing - so bear with me as I try and figure my way through all this.

When Dean Winchester had left his home pack and moved out to South Valley, he had done so with a backpack, a painstakingly restored ’67 Impala and three hundred bucks to get by on.

Four years later, hes twenty-six years old, leader of the a ragtag bunch of werewolves, living in a big old fixer-uper of a ranch house, managing a Garage and generally trying to get over the fact that his pack are basically a bunch of glorified amateur bakers.

It’s a weird road that Dean Winchester has traveled, to get to this point. From the day his entire family was ripped away from him when he was only nine years old, to leaving the Roadhouse Pack and making his own way in the world. He couldn’t really complain, because he has a pretty sweet setup where he is. The South Valley is a little big town, surrounded by beautiful open land and friendly folks. They didn’t question too much about the strange people who came and went, and were quite proud to think that their woods might actually have wolves in it. Though said wolves have been very careful not get themselves seen by any of the townspeople. 

No, Dean wouldn’t dare complain about the hand he has been dealt. Even if some people might say he has the right to. But its like his Uncle Bobby told him one night when he was raging and howling about being alone; Family don’t end in blood, and now that Dean was older he knew it was true. He had a big family of young wolves like him trying to make something of themselves, and he loved them just as fiercely as if they were his flesh and blood. They were Pack, and in some cases that meant even more.

And being Pack meant waking up at 6:30 am every morning to smell of freshly made coffee and cinnamon buns that he strictly not allowed to eat.

Dean rolled over, burying his face into his pillow in an attempt to block out of the scent, but like always it failed. His superior sense of smell meant the sweet scent of everything being made in their kitchen was practically penetrating into his brain at this point. And really, as Pack Alpha he should probably make more effort to actually get up and greet his Pack in the morning than he did. But they weren’t exactly a conventional Pack, so Dean was going to force himself to be a conventional Pack Alpha.

He rolled out of bed around 7:05 am, yawning as he noted that Castiel was already up and most likely showered. His Mate was much better at the ‘rise with the Pack’ thing, and had disapproved of Dean’s lazy morning starts from the beginning. Dean just kind of found it amusing that Castiel even bothered, the Beta was absolutely useless in a kitchen and would most likely end up setting everything on fire than actual cooking something edible. But the man was determined that he needed to be there for moral support. 

It was just one of the few things about his Mate that Dean absolutely adored.

Dean took his time getting to the shower, then shaving and running a hand through his hair to make it look somewhat presentable. As long as he didn’t look to rogue-ish, it didn’t really matter how he showed up at the Garage, but he did try to look put together if only so that Castiel wouldn’t lecture him about how his image reflecting on the Pack as a whole.

Dressing his hand standard jeans and work shirt, he galloped down the stairs – a spring in his step after a nice hot shower. He dared to hope there might be some coffee left as he followed the sounds of banging and pots and conversation coming from the industrial style kitchen that took of nearly a third of the first floor of their ranch house. 

“Mornin’.” Dean greeted making a bee-line for the coffee pot, it was about half-full. “And today is officially awesome.”

He grinned over at Jo, and the pretty beta just rolled her eyes before going back to packing up muffins into a plastic container. She has the head of the baking crew in the morning, being the only who had actually known about baking from the start – as well as the one of the Pack who worked full-time in the bakery. Sort of.

“Gabriel is going to be pissed at you if you keep waiting until the last second to bring up this stuff.” Jo commented casually, but with a hint of a smirk in her voice. “He gets antsy if he everything isn’t set up by time his boyfriend gets there.” 

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes, gulping down his coffee and sighing contentedly. “If he would stay down here with the rest of us, he could make sure his muffins got delivered to his shop on time.”

Gabriel was a bit of a sore spot for Dean – just a little, but enough to make him a little more snappish than usual. The older alpha male was Castiel’s brother. A sort of aloof wolf, who while identifying himself as part of their Pack, chose to live in the spare room above the Pack’s bakery instead of at the Ranch house. Castiel, was the only one who really knew why his brother went against such a basic Pack tradition – but it served to be the one irritant Dean couldn’t get over. It wasn’t even like Gabriel didn’t acknowledge him as Alpha, but the thought that he didn’t know exactly where a certain member of his Pack was during the night? It set Dean on edge in a way he didn’t like.

There wasn’t much he could do though. Gabriel had been the one to suggest the Pack open the bakery as a way of bring in funds for the Pack in general. It had started off as a quirky, and shaky venture that had ended up being a staple of the town’s main street, and the morning and lunch rushes were legendary. It had brought in enough money for the Pack to make necessary renovations and additions to the ranch house and they were hoping to add a few more acres o their land eventually

Gabriel had been invaluable and loyal, and so it was impossible for Dean to be extremely irritated with him, just very slightly annoyed.

“Did Anna already take off?” Dean seemed to just notice that it was just him and Jo in the kitchen, stacks of already crated and boxed baked goods ready to be taken out to the truck. “Where is everybody?”

“Its almost 8:00, _Alpha._ ” Jo raised an eyebrow. “Everybody’s already headed out. Well, Ash is upstairs but hes working already and Cas is in his study. But Anna and Victor headed out together about 30 minutes ago. And you just missed Meg and Balthazar.”

“Hmn.” Dean quickly went through the names in his head and nodded, satisfied. He liked seeing his Pack before they all went their separate ways, but he also liked taking long, hot showers in the morning. Sometimes he had one and sometimes he had the other, but rarely both. “Did Victor take the Buick?” 

“Yeah, and Anna wanted to try out the Fly.” Jo confirmed. “I’m gonna start loading these in the truck.”

“Wanted to look at that thing before she took it out.” Dean muttered softly, before shaking his head and putting his mug in the sink. “I need to say goodbye to Cas, be out in a minute.”

Dean turned and headed out of the kitchen, down the hall and to the door that led the Castiel’s office. He opened the door slowly, grinning as he saw his mate lift his head to stare at him with his bright blue eyes and general disapproving look. Dean grinned sheepishly and headed over to where he was seated in a stiff wooden chair at his desk, placing his hands on his mate’s shoulders and nuzzling he top of his head. 

“Your gonna get a back ache if you keep sitting in this chair. “ Dean murmered softly as he breathed in his mate’s familiar scent. He remembered the first time he’d caught scent of Castiel on the edges of the town. The older wolf had smelled like a fresh spring rain, but also something powerful and ancient like a snow-capped mountain. Dean had never been so thrown by a beta in his life, and he had been rather confrontational with Castiel when they first met.

“I’m going to move to the couch once I finish up with the shop profits.” Castiel tipped his head back to try and catch Dean’s eye, still frowning a little. “Shouldn’t you be heading out?”

“I’ve got time.” Dean shrugged and just held onto him tighter, closing his eyes a bit content to just stay in his Mate’s presence for a little while longer. It was the one thing about having a Pack that lived like humans, not as much focus time for _Pack._ Someday they were going to have to take a long vacation, preferably one where he and Castiel could be somewhere alone for an extended period of time…

“Dean, I can smell your arousal.” Castiel grumbled warningly and shrugged him off. “You need to go.” Blue eyes turned to stare at him pointedly, before softening a little. “I’ll see you after work, alright?” 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded and swooped down for a kiss. “See you after work. Don’t you work to hard.” 

He grinned as he heard Castiel snort and headed out to get on with the day.

 

* * * * *

 

“Thought this place didn’t open until 8:30?” Dean said raising an eyebrow as he helped carry containers inside the Café. He could already scent two people in the bakery, and while they were familiar – it was certainly too early for them to be here. “Or do they get a pass because their regulars?”

Gabriel didn’t even bother to acknowledge Dean, probably plotting his demise for the sin of being here less than fifteen minutes before the Café officially opened. That or he was too busy staring at Chuck, who was sitting at his regular booth too absorbed in his laptop to even notice that he had a moody, lovesick werewolf staring at him. Not that Dean would ever say that Gabriel was lovesick to his face, just because he knew he could take the older wolf didn’t mean he wanted to get roughed up in the process. 

Dean moved out of the way as Jo began putting pastries in the display cases. His eyes swept around until they finally landed on an elegant woman by the doorway, talking on her phone and glancing out the storefront door at the same time. She looked over at Dean and gave him a half-smirk, before hanging up the phone and making her way over. Though she looked as calm and cool as ever, there was something in the way that her normally wavy hair was in slight disarray and the fact that she was carrying a messenger bag instead of just a purse that told him something was off. 

And if something was off with Bela, it was probably damn important and potentially dangerous. The lone wolf was something of a courier between different werewolf Packs. She carried news and interesting tidbits, sometimes even important documents and often got paid well for her services. Dean’s own Pack was minor league in comparison to some of the Packs Bela dealt with, and he had yet to figure out the woman’s motive for stopping in their small town as much as she did.

Could possibly be for the honey-glazed, chocolate croissants she was eyeing. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Dean said amiably, leaning against the counter as he took her in. “Your in here early, almost like you got someone on your tail.” 

Bela was known for being a messenger, and she was also known for being easily bought. With the right amount of money and influence, Bela would spill secrets to people who had no business knowing them. It had gotten her into a spot of trouble more times than Dean could count.

“More of an annoyance than an actual problem.” Bela said with a slight shrug. “I may have something that I’m not supposed to have. But its all speculation.” She was grinning a bit now. “Mainly I’m just here to give you a heads up. “ 

“Yeah?” Dean perked up at that, intrigued. “About what?”

“I get two free Croissants and a large coffee and I’ll tell you everything I know.” Bela raised a challenging eyebrow.

Dean snorted at the other alpha and glanced over at Gabriel who was clearly not the least bit interested in anything that was going on. 

“How about we give you a discount and we promise not to say a word if anybody comes snooping around?” Dean answered.

“Seriously?” Jo piped up suddenly, opening up the display stand pulling out two of the Croissants and wrapping them. She looked at Dean and cocked her head to the side. “It isn’t even worth the two of you trying to ‘out alpha’ each other over some bread.”

Bela smiled sweetly at Jo, causing the beta to blush a bit and hurry away to get the large coffee. Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes, slightly annoyed and suddenly protective. Even if Bela nor Jo were serious in their flirtations, Jo was a member of his _Pack._ And more importantly, had practically been like his little sister when he lived at the Roadhouse. And Bela was certainly not only the Approved Alpha list in any way, shape or form.

“You could learn something from your beta, Dean.” Bela said, pulling her food towards her She was suddenly serious and leaned in a little closer. “I’m being followed. Not like, seriously or anything. Kind of. Anyway, theres this kid whose been on my tail since I was in Whitlock. I thought he was a Hunter, but theres something off about him. He knows about wolves, and hes here. So keep a look out.” 

Dean was suddenly on alert, and he felt his skin tingle and his wolf yearn to go search out a pontential threat. “What does he look like?”

“Really tall, brown hair that looks like its never seen a brush before.” She wrinkled her nose a bit. “His scent is weird, and muted. Its bad, but he doesn’t _seem_ dangerous.” 

“Hmn.” Not seeming dangerous and being dangerous were two different things. Especially when it came to the delicate subject of hunters. “What are you going to do?”

“Stick around for a few days.” Bela shrugged. “Make him think I’ve settled, then take off one night before on foot. He won’t be able to track me so easily that way.” 

“Guessing you won’t be around for a while, huh?” Dean said thoughtfully. “Gonna be okay?”

Bela rolled her eyes but nodded obligingly. “No matter how many times I tell say you aren’t my Alpha, you can’t help yourself, can you?” 

Dean shrugged, not about to deny it at Jo handed Bela her cup of coffee. The blonde beta tilted her head at him, and then looked pointedly at the clock hanging on the wall. 

“You're going to be late at this rate.” Jo said plaintively before handing him his own cup of coffee. “And the morning rush is just about to come through those doors.”

“And unless you’ve finally taken off my generous offer of being our mascot, you need to leave.” Gabriel suddenly quipped, eyeing the clock and apparently snapping out of his Chuck-lusting mode. “I know you’re going to want a Pack meeting tonight, go on mighty Alpha.”

Dean grunted and shook his head, unbothered by the harmless jab. It was Gabriel, he was annoying, but Dean was used to it and he really did need to go. He waved a salute at Bela and clapped Jo on the shoulder before heading out back to the truck. He’d call Castiel on his lunch break, just to give his mate a heads up on the situation and then they needed to figure out what they were going to do about it.

 

 

Castiel was probably the most used to running into strangers in town, because he was the one who got out the least. It wasn’t that he disliked humans or anything of that nature – but he preferred the quiet familiarity of their home than the bustling public places around town. It was a beta thing; he was sure – that and being raised away from humans. But every once a week or so, he took a trip to the Main Street to run some errands at the Bank and Grocery store and pick up books from the Library.

Libraries were perhaps man’s greatest inventions, and if there was one public place where Castiel wouldn’t mind spending his time – it was a library. Often they were peaceful, full of other book lovers like himself who enjoyed a comfy chair and a good read. The librarians were probably the only people in town who knew him well enough to get his name right and it was oddly comforting. 

This time he had come to drop off a whole slew of books. Some Overdue from Anna and Ash, a strange mix of Erotica and Computer Programming – neither of which interested Castiel in the least. He slipped the books into the return chute, and smiled at the Librarian behind the desk before heading toward the Biography section. He had a keen interest in biographies after watching a whole slew of them on Television.

But as he approached the section, his nose caught scent of something odd. It was like he had hit a wall actually, a small stained with a hint of silver and something else familiar. His mind wanted to say wolf – but that didn’t make any sense, because no wolf would just walk around with silver and he honestly couldn’t smell wolf, not really. Nevertheless, it was concerning because it definitely was not human – whatever it happened to be.

Swallowing thickly, Castiel realized it might be able to smell him in turn and he quickly headed down one of the aisle to try and think. He could perhaps call Dean, but his mate was probably already busy at work – and there was no need to alarm the alpha over something he wasn’t sure of. Castiel was a beta, a strong one and more importantly – the Alpha’s mate, he could handle whatever it was. Especially in a public place where it wasn’t likely to attack.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped around into the next aisle, then the next and the next until finally he was face to face with the person who was giving off the weird scent. Castiel blinked as he took in the tall, thin figure standing in the middle of the row who looked just as surprised to see him. He was easily much taller than Castiel, maybe even taller than Dean – but he was lankier and if possible might still be growing. Castiel gathered no information from his scent, not his age, not where he came from or where he had been. It alarmed him and immediately put him on the defensive.

The man – boy, maybe, was surprised, but didn’t seem to be threatened at all. Oddly enough he suddenly smiled a bit sheepishly, making dimples appear on his cheeks as he ducked his head, shaggy, unkempt hair falling into hi eyes.

“I guess you caught me, huh?” He had a surprisingly bright voice; it was friendly and open as his smile looked. “Tell he I’m sorry I was tailing her, but I had a job to do, so…”

“Taling? Who were you following?” Castiel growled out assertively, moving a few steps closer to the younger male. His nose desperately trying to pick up on something, and as he got closer he could feel something – and that familiar smell.. It was almost like _Dean._ “Tell me who you are.”

The boy straightened and lifted his chin, obviously unafraid as his hazel eyes bore into Castiel. “I’m a Hunter. And I was following a woman, alpha female – Bela. Just wanted to check if she had something of ours – mine.”

“You are not a Hunter.” Castiel stated matter-of-factly, trying to work it out. “You aren’t human. What are you?”

This seemed to startle the boy and his eyebrows lifted high and he took a step back, holding up his hands. “I’m just passing through.”

Castiel growled, and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and dragged him down the row to the bathroom and shoving inside. Slamming the door, he pushed the boy up against the wall, baring his teeth and glaring into his eyes. Castiel wasn’t violent by nature, but all he could feel was _threathreathreat._ This kid smelled like his mate, but not wolf and he certainly wasn’t human. Castiel knew there were things out their, bad things other than humans that could hurt his Pack and he wasn’t taking any chances.

He thrust his face toward Jared’s neck, noting that the boy was stock still – but not pushing him away. He noticed the thin silver chain hanging around the boy neck, and his nose crinkled in disgust – that explained part of it. Despite it – he pressed his nose against the juncture of his neck and jaw, breathing in deeply  - eyes widening in surprise as he realized.

_Wolf._

_Omegawolf._  

Stepping away quickly, he looked the boy up and down. “What the hell?”

“So its still there, huh?” The boy sounded vaguely disappointed, and crossed his arms protectively over his chest. “Satisfied?”

“Your...” Castiel was having a hard time wrapping his brain around what was going on. How was this happening? What was going on? There was an Omega standing in front of him, wearing a chain of silver around his neck and who knows what else to mask his scent and he was tailing Bela. Not to mention the whole, _smelling like Dean_ thing.

“My name’s Sam.” The boy held out his hand to shake. “Sam Campbell.”

And there was one mystery solved. He needed to get Dean, and he needed to him _now._

 

* * * * *

 

Castiel managed to convince Sam to get into his car without much persuasion. He found it odd that the boy didn’t really seem that worried about being in a car with a strange werewolf – but he wasn’t about to protest when it made things easier. They drove in near silence to the Garage where Dean worked, neither really sparing a glance toward the other until they pulled up to the curb where Dean worked.

Castiel motioned for Sam to get out of the car and he followed afterwards. He turned to face the boy, leaning in with a stern look. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll track you if you do.”

He raised his chin, and folded his arms, letting the boy know he was quite serious. Now that he had the scent and the determination, Sam wouldn’t be able to get out of town fast enough. Luckily, Sam just shrugged at him and waved him off, leaning against the car like this was all nothing but a minor inconvenience. It sort of bothered Castiel that he wasn’t taking the situation seriously, but he didn’t dare waste time trying to berate him like a pup when he needed to go get Dean.

The boys in the shop glanced up at him as he headed toward the office and he spared them a wave. They were friendly enough, and though Castiel wasn’t sure if they know the exact nature of his and Dean’s relationship – but they were used to him stopping by every couple of weeks. He found Dean behind the desk, typing away at a laptop, pursing his lips in a way Castiel would find cute if it weren’t for current preoccupations.

“Dean.” He said simply as a way of greeting and instantly his mate’s head whipped around towards him. Bright green eyes going wide with surprise, as his lips curled into a gentle smile.

“Thought I was going crazy when I caught your scent.” He glanced at the time on the laptop then back. “It’s a little early for lunch. But I meant to call you anyway. Bela stopped by this morning and --.”

“Theres a boy tailing her, yes, I know. This way.” He motioned with his hand for Dean to follow, and with only a slight hesitation the alpha gets up and goes. 

Sam was stilling leaning against the car, facing away from this time as he stared off down the road. The boy loked so non threating, that for a moment Castiel was a little perturbed, but none the less he led Dean over, his body tensing as the awful blockage his nose again. He could feel Dean tense next to him when the alpha noticed the strange not-scent as well and he reached out a hand to steady his alpha from doing anything rash.

“Dean, this is Sam.” Castiel said, gesturing to the boy. “He was the one tailing Bela.”

“Hey.” Sam tipped his head in greeting and in that moment Castiel wondered just how much Sam could scent. As much as he couldn’t tell Sam’s scent from so far away, he wondered if the silver also blocked the boy’s own senses. He should be able to tell, especially as an omega, that he was talking to an alpha. “I honestly I wasn’t trying to cause any—“

In an instant, Dean was in the boy’s personal space, crowding him against the car and sniffing fiercely at his skin. Just like Castiel had, he growled at the chain around the boy’s throat, but continued to scent along the skin above. Castiel was careful to block the view from the Garage – as well as keep an eye on Sam to make sure he didn’t try to pull anything.

Finally Dean pulled back, but his expression was puzzled and unsure. He glanced at Castiel and sniffed the air delicately, before looking back at Sam. His eyes narrowed, like he was trying to see write through the omega – and finally he took a step back and shook his head. He looked helplessly at Castiel, seeming to grasp for words to describe the pure confusion he was feeling.

“Exactly.” Castiel nodded along, gesturing towards Sam who was still plastered against the car and looking extremely confused. “I don’t think he can scent us though.” He looked at Sam and asked. “Can you scent us?” 

Sam glanced between the two oft hem and swallowed before nodding. “Yeah, sure. I can tell your both wolves.”

“That’s it?” Dean demanded suddenly, bristling as though Sam might be lying. “All you can smell is that we’re wolves?”

“Yeah.” Sam narrowed his eyes and crinkled his nose. “Am I supposed to smell more?”

“It’s the necklace. “Castiel interjected. “I think its not only blocking our ability to scent him, but his ability to scent us. Its not just the silver though Dean, someone’s put some kind of magic on it.”

“Christ, kid.” Dean shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Take the damn thing off, its making me uncomfortable. If your not here to fuck with us – why are you trying to hide your scent?”

Sam looks affronted by the meer suggestion that he take off the necklace and he grasps the cross tightly in his hand, wincing only slightly – but otherwise not reacting. “No. Why would I do that?”

“You wear silver like that long enough and you’ll make yourself sick.” Dean explained, rolling his eyes. “They teach you kids anything nowadays? Your wolf probably isn’t too happy about that thing keeping its senses all locked up.” 

That was when it hit Castiel, why the scent was still off. Because he knew Sam was an omega, and he knew Sam was a wolf – but he didn’t _feel_ it. He couldn’t _feel_ Sam’s wolf at all. The kid still had Omega scent and he wasn’t human, but his wolf was practically non-existent. Even when he had gotten up close, his beta instincts should have kicked in to nurture the omega, but they hadn’t. It was like someone had taken the scent and put it on themselves without actually _being_ an omega. It made him want to be sick. How was Sam even walking around with his wolf? It wasn’t possible, Sam would be dead if that were the case.

“I can’t even feel your wolf.” Castiel said seriously, blue eyes unblinking as he stared at the boy. “I don’t know what you’ve done to yourself, but it isn’t good.”

“And your scent.” Dean muttered, shaking his head as though trying to rid himself of some notion. “I can’t understand… God, you smell like me. Where are you even from?”

“Lawrence.” Sam muttered, still gripping the silver cross like it was his lifeline. “My family are Hunters, but I’m not out hunting. There was book that was missing and… I swear, we only hunt dangerous wolves. You know that.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, growling under his breath a little. “How’d you get to be a hunter? How come you don’t have a pack?”

Sam stared at Dean and for a moment he looked like he was going to refuse to answer. Small independent Packs got split apart and dissolved everyday – it wasn’t that unusual for lone wolves to find their way. But for one to be taken in by hunters? Something didn’t add up and by he way Sam was looking like he might bolt, it was obvious he knew it too. Finally the boy squared his shoulders, and even with sad eyes he looked straight at Dean. 

“My family was murdered. Wolves  - a group of rogues.” He spat the word and clenched his fist. “They burned our house to ground, my Mother, Father and brother – they all died. They took me, they were gonna sell me off to whatever Pack. The Campbell’s rescued me and killed the rogues.” 

Castiel had guessed that this was what it was coming too, but he also should have taken precaution in how to proceed. He saw the moment when everything slotted together in Dean’s mind, practically felt the change in his mate’s body. Dean had lived his whole life thinking his family was dead – but here it was. His brother, his Sam who hes mentioned only a few times to Castel. And Castiel should have seen it coming; his beta instincts should have been able to prevent what happened next.

Seventeen years of pain and hopelessness exploded out of Dean in an inhuman roar, and all at once he fell upon Sam – barely maintaining his human form. Dean grabbed his brother tightly, practically clawing at him as the boy struggled weakly to no avail. All at once, Castiel dived forward to try and drag Dean off of Sam, but not before Dean’s teeth clashed with the silver chain around Sam’s neck and with a howl – he ripped the chain and cross away from his brother’s neck. The pieces clattered to the ground and finally Sam collapsed into Dean’s arms, still and quiet.

“Dean…” Castiel stood over the two of him, horrified as he looked at the cross lying on the road. “What’ve you done?”

Dean couldn’t answer, he was staring at his brother – cradling the boy against his chest and whimpering so sadly, it was like his world had come crashing down. And as far as Castiel could tell, that might just be true.

 

* * * * *

 

Sam looked so peaceful spread out on the couch, that it was hard for Castiel to keep perspective on exactly what was going on. Of course the fact that his mate was in wolf form, pacing back in forth in front of his brother always brought him up to speed with what was actually going on. There were so many issues to deal with that Castiel wasn’t even sure how they were going to fix it – he wasn’t even sure how to snap his mate out of his protective mindlock.

Just getting them back to the Ranch had been an effort. Dean had refused to let go of Sam, and had been more wolf than human – even in his human form. Castiel had tried to usher and basically push Dean and Sam into the backseat of the car, listening to his mate growl at him like he was a threat the entire time. Then he’d gone to the Garage and told Dean’s coworkers that there was a ‘family emergency’ and that Dean had to leave. None of them had acted like anything was out of the ordinary, and Castiel could only hope that none of them had seen or heard what had gone on by the car.

Arriving at the Ranch, he’d herded and hustled Dean into the house, allowing him to carry his brother, since it made him more liable to listen. It was extremely irritating to have his alpha acting so irrationally, even though Castiel knew he couldn’t expect anything different. He had to try and keep it in perspective – no matter how hard it was to be considered a threat by his own mate. No doubt he and Dean would have words once everything was back to normal.

If anything would ever be back to normal.

They were in Castiel’s office; Sam lay out on the couch with his long legs hanging off the end. Dean was in wolf form, pacing in front of him – not even sparing Castiel a glance. And then there was Castiel, sitting on the hardback chair across the room, just watching the two of them and wracking his brain for something he could do.

It wasn’t like he was immune to what was going on, either. Now that the necklace was off, Sam’s scent was stronger and his wolf was _somewhere_ in there. Muddled beneath the scent of residue silver, gun oil and different humans – there was a wolf and that wolf bore Dean’s scent. And as ashamed it made him – that scent called to Castiel, and he could feel his own wolf’s interest peaked. Only stopped by the more stressing fact that his alpha was not acting like usual.

He had since called Gabriel and told him he needed to keep the Pack away from the Ranch tonight – Gabriel was kind of the de facto second in command. And while he hadn’t been able to explain the situation, Castiel trusted Gabriel to keep everything under control. He had enough problems here without trying to keep the Pack’s interest in line. And he definitely didn’t want them all to see their Alpha like this.

“Dean.” Castiel called, clasping his hands in front of him. “I know you hear me. You need to look at me.”

He had been trying to get the wolf’s attention for a while now, but it had yet to falter in its path. Castiel had no idea what was going through Dean’s mind, but there was no doubt that it wasn’t anything good. Finally Castiel stood up and went over to him, standing in his path – even as Dean growled at him and bared his teeth.

“Your acting irrationally.” Castiel said coolly, not backing down. “And as your Beta, its my job to take over if you can’t make rational decisions. Step back, Dean – or I’ll make you.”

What Castiel really needed to do was examine Sam and put the silver chain back around his neck. As much as his instincts screamed against the idea of putting essentially a torture device of Sam’s wolf, he was pretty sure that was the source of Sam’s unconsciousness at the moment. Whatever magic Sam had been under, he had been under it for a long time – years most likely. And for it to suddenly be ripped away, all of those muted instincts were suddenly pulled to the surface – raw, fragile and unused. The sensory overload, with the addition of his wolf howling to get out probably sent Sam’s body into near shock.

But Dean didn’t know any of that, and he sure wasn’t thinking with his human mind at this point – the alpha male had let instinct take over all his actions. His tail was raised and his muscles tensed, tawny hairs standing on end. He wasn’t going to back down, not from this – and Castiel really shouldn’t have expected him to.

Slowly and deliberately, Castiel undressed, throwing his clothes off to the side – keeping his eyes locked onto Dean’s, unflinching even in his nakedness. With one fluid motion he changed, going down to all fours and becoming his wolf – almost as large as Dean with blue-black fur and the same piercing blue eyes. He growled warningly – expressing his dominance as well and thrusting himself into Dean’s space.

_‘Back down.’_

He growled it out in his mind, hoping for a response – anything to tell him that there wasn’t just pure animal in his mate before things got serious. He got nothing but a sudden snap of Dean’s jaws, the wolf irritated by the sounds he couldn’t understand. Castiel grimaced inwardly, but knew what had to be done.

He launched himself at Dean, bowling the Alpha over with his weight as he tried to assert his dominance. His attack only served to make Dean angrier, as the tawny wolf quickly rolled to his feet and darted into the snap at Castiel’s legs. Dean was much more aggressive with his wolf in full control, and in a way it made things easier for Castiel to control as they tussled on the floor. Dean was all strength and muscle and aggression, but he lacked his observational skill at the moment and Castiel found it easy to read his movements and judge his attacks. 

Castiel was able to back Dean into a corner and wrestle him to the ground in an almost embarresingly comical fashion when the younger wolf leapt at him and missed, going head first into a large chest and being momentarily dazed. Castiel quickly grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him down, pinning him with all four of his legs and keeping tight hold of him. Dean was determined and tried to avail to buck the older wolf off, growling even when he found he could not dislodge Castiel.

Castiel snarled his own warning, settling his weight over Dean and letting him know that he would be willing to wait as long as it took for Dean to submit to him. And finally – _finally_ , Dean whined low and relaxed his muscles, snuffling at the floor and trying to show that he would not fight anymore.

_‘Dean? Are you ready to talk now?’_

The black wolf slowly let go of Dean’s scruff, removing his weight ever so slightly. Dean shuffled around and finally rolled over onto his back – looking up at Castiel with contrite green eyes and whimpering again. Castiel sighed and licked Dean’s muzzle, there was no way he could stay mad at his mate for long, especially not when he knew Dean wasn’t trying to be foolish.

_‘Cas?’_

Dean’s voice finally came through and the wolf blinked a few times wrinkling his nose. Castiel sighed, gratefully and stepped away from his mate to give him some space. He took in the younger male as he rose – noting a few new cuts and bites that went along with his rumpled fur. He looked a mess and Castiel desperately wished he could groom him right then, if only to give his fur some sense of order. But he knew he probably didn’t look much better from Dean’s perspective. Besides, they had more pressing things to worry about. 

 _‘Now that you’re back. We need to discuss your brother.’_  

He watched as the words finally seemed to dawn on Dean, even as a wolf. The younger male tensed for a moment, before his green eyes tracked over to the couch where Sam lay unconscious. The tawny male padded over to the couch cautiously, Castiel following closely behind – but not trying to stop his Alpha now. Dean pushed his snout into Sam’s hair, breathing deeply and the scent seemed to calm him somewhat.

_‘Can’t believe its him. Really, I can’t. Its been seventeen years.’_

Dean whined and swiped his tongue over Sam’s face, as though trying to rouse his brother. He turned to look at Cas, eyes brimming with equal parts fear and determination. 

‘ _Whats happened to him? I can smell him now – but hes… why hasn’t he woken up?’_

Castiel sighed and eyed Sam critically, but didn’t move any closer. He didn’t want to test his boundaries with Sam as a wolf quite yet, and the last thing he needed to do was add his unfortunate reaction to Sam’s scent to part of their problems.

 _‘I believe the silver chain he was wearing had powerful magic on it that kept wolf at bay. The silver likely dulled his senses and the spell made it so that he could not change even in the most dire circumstances.’_ He cocked his head a bit to the side and glanced at the table where he had laid the broken necklace. _‘Depending on how long hes worn that thing… It would be like being in a dark room without ever seeing sunlight, or living in the woods and never hearing the city – and then being exposed to both at one time.’_

 _‘And scent as well.’_ Dean added bitterly baring his teeth in anger. _‘Why hasn’t his wolf come out yet? Its been locked up for so long.’_

 _‘Sickness most likely.’_ Castiel explained. _‘That much silver will hurt, but not kill a wolf. Over time however, it could make one very sick. His wolf is weak – but at least hes still there.’_  

Dean whined suddenly and shook his head, moving towards Castiel and then glancing back at his sleeping brother.  He had so many more questions, but until Sam woke up there was no way to get all the answers. He padded forward and butted his muzzle against Castiel’s, before nuzzling into his fur – trying to take comfort in his mate. And it was ridiculously easy for Castiel to be forgiving when his alpha was acting like this with him. Kindly, the beta male moved over to settle next to the couch, Dean quickly following and sitting next ho him.

 _‘Its Sammy, Cas.’_ Dean’s voice was quiet and awed, his bright eyes shined. Even though he was scared and confused, there was a sense of happiness in him. _‘Hes here and he smells like home.’_

 _‘Yes.’_ The black wolf agreed quietly, unwilling to dwell for now on just what that meant for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did not mean for it take this long to update this fic. Part of it is the fact that these chapters are fairly long - so even though I've been writing, it takes a while for me to get a chapter out.
> 
>  
> 
> This is still un-beta'd, so sorry for an mistakes.

Sam’s eyes opened slowly, as awareness suddenly came back to him. A dull ache seemed to flow throughout his body and his head felt heavy and fuzzy as he tried to get a clear picture of his surroundings. Wincing, he squinted his eyes and noted how odd the room looked – almost like everything was too sharp and too defined. He had always had exceptional vision, but this was new – it almost hurt to look up at the light on the ceiling. 

Jerking up suddenly, Sam let out a groan as he noticed where he was. He was on a couch in a strange, small room. A table with two chairs were nearby, as well as a desk with a computer on it, and a bookshelf in the corner. The place smelled strongly of wolf, and when he looked down it made sense why. Lying on the floor near the couch were two huge wolves, one a tawny brown with strands of black and brown on its back, and a slightly smaller black wolf curled up together. The scents were startling and a slew of information he couldn’t translate assaulted his brain. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to sort out exactly what he was learning and finally one hit him – one very important scent, like a faded memory.

It smelled like his childhood, it smelled like his brother _Dean._

Sam had no idea why he would associate that with Dean, and further more he had no idea why he was suddenly smelling all these intense smells and seeing all these miniscule details. He hadn’t had these senses since he was a child, since before the Campbell’s had taken him in and raised him. Since before…

He instantly reached for the chain at his neck, and just as feared it was gone. He launched to his feet, managing only to stumble off the couch and over the two wolves. Falling to the ground, he nearly screamed out as felt a sudden weight on his chest and the growl and hot breath of one of the huge beast’s near his ear. Squeezing his eyes shut, Sam tried to remember his training – but he had no weapons on him and not even his silver chain to keep the wolves from going for his throat. The best he could do was just lie still and submit and hope that their humanity would keep them from attacking.

‘ _Sammy?’_

The voice floated through his head – so distant and soft that Sam almost wouldn’t have believed he’d heard it. But as he squinted his eyes open, he found himself staring into the huge green eyes of the tan wolf, now standing over him. The voice was different, but the scent and eyes were just the same as when he had been young. Sam didn’t remember much of his family, but he did remember Dean, the older brother that he looked up to more than his Father and more than his Mother. Dean had been the last one he had seen before the flames and smoke were so thick that his eyes burned and he could barely see a few inches in front of him. 

_‘Sammy, are you okay? Your shaking, whats wrong?’_  

“Dean?” He was tentative, staring up at the huge wolf like he still couldn’t quite believe it. And quite frankly, the fact that the huge wolf was still looming over him was enough to make him hesitant to start any tearful renunions. 

‘ _Give him some space, Dean. Your crowding him._ ’

A deep gravely voice came from behind Sam, and he turned his head to see the black wolf was sitting calmly nearby. He had the most mesmerizing blue eyes and Sam realized this must be Castiel, the werewolf from the library. Breathing deeply and focusing, Sam could tell that his scent was much like Dean’s – but much more like something gentle and flowing, and something almost magical. It was surprisingly comforting – especially with the power and dominance that Dean’s own earthy scent reminded him of.

His brother snorted, looking at Sam for a moment before backing off to the side, not really leaving Sam’s general vicinity but at least giving him the ability to sit up. And slowly he did, his muscle still aching for some strange reason and his skin feeling much warmer than he had ever felt before.

“Wheres my chain?” Sam asked, touching at his neck and looking around the room. “I’d like it back.” 

He knew that his _wolf_ was going to come back without it, and that was honestly the very last thing he needed after all of this. Besides, he wanted to talk to his brother without feeling weird like this.

_‘Fuck that. Your not poisoning yourself any longer, Sam.’_

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, shrinking a bit at the snarl on the tawny wolf’s face. He felt the odd urge to tuck his tail and bare his neck, and maybe even cry a bit. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to be upset with him – especially after so long. And Dean was his alpha, and if his alpha was upset with him—

_Whoa._ Sam had no idea where those thoughts had come from, and he quickly tried to banish them from his mind. But the feeling stuck with him like some sort of cruel sickness in his gut.

_‘Did you know there was a spell on that cross, Sam?’_ The black wolf tilted his head. _‘Have you noticed anything about your senses?’_

“Spell?” Sam’s eyebrows knitted together confused. “There was no spell. Its just the silver, the silver keeps the wolf away.” 

_‘The silver keeps your wolf weak.’_ There was a hard edge to the deep, gravely voice. Castiel shook his head and sighed. _‘Silver doesn’t banish werewolves. It burns, but it isn’t a very effective deterrent to a determined wolf. Someone’s put magic on that necklace, and was what was stopping your wolf from coming out. Like a binding spell.’_  

“Oh.” His mind whirled as he attempted to process this new information. He had been given the necklace when he had been young and the Campbell’s took him in. They told him that if he was going to live with humans he needed to be human and the silver chain would help. He remembered that it burned for days, and it gave him horrible headaches and made him terribly sick. But he hadn’t wanted to disappoint his new family, and they treated him well despite his being a burden. After a while he had gotten used to the necklace and rarely noticed the burn. Wracking his brain, he couldn’t remember anyone telling him about a spell. ”I never knew….”

The feeling of betrayal hit him hard and he squeezed his eyes shut, wrapping his arms around his stomach and leaning forward. He had never experienced emotions _physically_ before, yet now he just wanted to burst into tears. He had trusted the Campbell’s to never lie to him. Even if they had told him about the magic, its not like he would have minded, he would have been grateful that his family was trying to help him. Letting out a low whine, Sam felt his body shake as the feeling swirled around inside him – making him feel ill. 

_‘Sam? Sammy, are you okay?’_

Suddenly Dean’s snout was pressed up against his cheek as his brother whined low and worried.

He wanted to say that he was fine, that he understood – but he couldn’t. Its like his emotions had overridden every other function of his brain and all he could do was sit there and hold himself and think ‘Why why why?’ He thought he had earned the Campbell’s – his family’s trust over these last seventeen years. But they had bound him like some animal and – oh god he was going to be sick. 

“Move, Dean!” Castiel’s voice cut through his mind’s racing and suddenly there were gentle hands on his shoulders, the heat of a warm human body in his space and he curled toward it instinctively. His head was suddenly held back, and he felt something being pulled over his head and settle around his neck. A piercing burn shot through him as it settled and he yelped loudly, struggling against the hands holding him still. The burn ran through his body and his heart felt like it wanted to beat out of his chest.

“Dean, you need to change now.” Castiel’s voice seemed far away, like Sam was hearing him from the other side of a wall. He suddenly realized that the panic he was feeling earlier had faded and the pain had faded to a dull throb. He sighed, relaxing into the hold of the virtual stranger – suddenly to tired to even try and move. Besides Castiel was warm and gentle, it had been a long time since anyone had touched him like this. 

“Sam.” Castiel’s voice was aimed towards him now and he cracked an eye open to look up at him. “Are you okay? Do you still feel upset? Are you in pain?”

“N’really.” Sam slurred blinking slowly and attempting to look around. “Brother? De’?” 

“I’m hear, Sammy.” A rough voice suddenly was at his side. He couldn’t turn his head to sea, but he knew who it was and he desperately wanted to touch him and hug him – but his body wouldn’t move no matter how hard he tried. Dean seemed to have the same thoughts, because he drew Sam out of Cas’ arms and held him tightly. “Fuck, Sammy. You’re here, you’re here.” 

“An’ your alive.” Sam sighed into his brother’s neck. “De’. You were dead. ‘n now you’re alive.”

“Never was dead, Sam.” Dean squeezed him tighter, not caring if the silver brushed against his skin. “Thought you were dead. Thought you were all dead. God, Sam – thought I was all alone.”

“Mom and Dad?” Sam asked softly. He hadn’t smelled them, but he couldn’t help the tiny spark of hope. But he felt it as Dean shook his head and sighed, closing his eyes and breathing in his brother’s scent.

“They died in the fire. Couldn’t escape and I thought… I didn’t see your body. But you were so small…” Dean’s voice cracked. “I figured you just… Oh god Sam, I couldn’t even bury them. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Dean…” Sam couldn’t help but feel horrified by what he was hearing. He remembered very little of the fire, as far as events in his life went  - the whole thing was like a vague red and orange blur in his mind. But hearing Dean, how he must have seen their parent’s charred remains in what was left of their house, how he thought Sam was so little he had burned into nothing. He struggled, but manage to push himself up so that he could look into his brother’s eyes. “M’so sorry.” 

“Just glad to have you back, Sammy.”

 

  
 

 

Confident that Dean would be able to stay in his right mind and tend to his brother, Castiel left to give the two of them privacy. He was still troubled by something about the situation, something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on – but it would have to wait. With his Alpha occupied, he would need to take charge of the Pack and let them no what was going on. The last thing they needed was someone coming home and smelling something _different_ in their family home. Nothing good would come of it.

He hopped in the car and made the quick journey over to the Café’, which would be closing up soon enough. It was only about half full as people got in their last minute treats to take home with them. He parked around the back and went in through the storage room, hoping that Gabriel would be free to talk.

Jo was currently helping a customer, but a slight glance behind her made it clear that she had noticed Castiel’s entrance. He made no move to bother her in the middle of her job, instead looking around for her boss. 

“Thank you, and come again.” Jo said cheerfully as she waved to a customer. She turned to look at Castiel and motioned with her head. “Hes over there, mooning over Chuck.”

“Ah, I should have realized.” He said seriously and nodded to her. “I’ll be back momentarily.”

Castiel went out into the sitting area and saw the alpha male sitting across from his favorite customer. Chuck was engrossed in whatever he was writing on his laptop, while Gabriel was tipping back in his chair, trying to look cool – while in fact he was staring at the writer like a lovesick goon. He was reeking of pheromones, desperately trying to draw a mate in. If Chuck were a werewolf he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of Gabriel.  However he wasn’t a werewolf and was incredibly oblivious to boot. The whole situation was just kind of tragic.

“Gabriel.” Castiel greeted, and pulled a chair over. “Chuck.”

The writer didn’t respond, but Castiel didn’t take it personally. Especially when he had more important things to discuss with Gabriel.

“Hmn? Whatchu doin’ here little bro?” Gabriel seemed to shift out of his daze and turned his attention to Castiel, honey-brown eyes lighting up a bit. “Shouldn’t you be at home waiting for your man?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and shook his head. “We have a situation.” 

“So I’ve heard.” Gabriel said amused. “Did Dean tell you?”

“Not exactly…” Castiel launched into an explanation of what happened at the library and everyting else that came after. It was a damn miracle that Chuck still didn’t realize what they were considering they always talked about these sort of things right in front of his face. But at the end of Castiel’s story he didn’t even twitch with an indication that he might have heard anything.

Gabriel on the other hand had been aptly listening and had leaned forward, eyebrows knitted together in concern. “This is… insane.”

“Maybe.” It wasn’t quite the wording Castiel would have used, but he could understand what Gabriel was trying to express. “I need you to send a mass text to the Pack and tell them to meet here. I don’t want them going back to the house right now.”

“Bro, you really have to get with the times.” Gabriel sighed and whipped out his phone, continuing to talk as he typed. “So whats the deal? What are you going to do?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Castiel shifted uncomfortably. “I know Dean. He won’t want him to leave. But Sam is obviously…. distressed by being a wolf. And being around wolves.”

“And hes wearing a cursed object that’s poisoning his wolf and dulling his senses.” Gabriel added and raised an eyebrow. “By Common Pack Law we’re obligated to keep him.” 

“That’s only in cases of extreme abuse.” Castiel said hesitantly. “And Sam doesn’t see it as abuse.” 

“Theres a whole lot of this story missing, isn’t there?” Gabriel mused with a shake of his head. He checked his phone quickly then looked up. “They’ll all be here. You figure out how your going to explain this?”

“The truth.” Castiel said sincerely. “You’ll understand when we get home. But its too obvious not to notice. His scent is weird and muted except for when you get close to him. And he smells like Dean… Its just best to tell them what happened.”

“Hmn.” The older wolf nodded. “And what are you going to do about the, ah..” He motioned around his neck. “Sounds like some powerful mojo to me.”

“I was hoping that you would take a look.” Castiel said softly, a bit sheepish.

“Me?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You want me to go to the Pack house while Dean is gonna be in mega-alpha mode because of his long, lost brother?”

“You are the only lead I’ve got.” Castiel said, raising his hands helplessly. “Its nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

“Theres always Bela.” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Like I said. The only lead I’ve got.” 

Gabriel snickered and shook his head. Castel had never liked Bela, and ignored her presence for the most part. He disliked her attitude, how she went about her business – he thought she was untrustworthy and irresponsible. Both things were entirely true and she made no secret of it. But what Castiel couldn’t stand the most was her sniffing around the betas under his care, especially not Jo. Castiel was a beta mother-hen extraordinaire and didn’t like an alpha like Bela flirting with his ‘pups’ no matter how harmless it was.

“Just this once. I am sort of curious.” Gabriel allowed. Checking his phone for the time, he knocked loudly on the table next to Chuck. “Alright, times up bud, you gotta move on.”

Chuck blinked blearily and looked up from his computer screen, squinting at Gabriel. “What?”

“Staring at that screen for so long isn’t good for your eyes.” Castiel commented. “I’ll see you later, Chuck.” 

“Right.” The writer nodded vaguely before turning his attention back to Gabriel. “When did he get here?”

“Oh, Chuck.” Gabriel sighed fondly and patted his shoulder. “Get yourself packed up. I’ll grab you a slice of cake to go.”

 

 

It took a while, but Sam and Dean untangled themselves and sat a healthy ways apart. Dean covered his lap with a pillow, though it was more for his brother’s sake than his own. The Pack was pretty comfortable around each other naked, being that they had to change during the full moon – but his brother seemed to have a hard time looking at him straight on once they had gotten over the initial shock wave of ‘ _God, you’re alive.’_

And then they just stared at each other, eyes drinking in the other’s face like a parched man drinking water. Sam had been softer and rounder when he was a pup, all rosy-cheeked and bright eyes. Now he was tall, taller than Dean even – but he was lanky and thin, all arms and legs. Though he was tall he gave the impression of being much smaller than he actually was – bringing out all sorts of protective instinct in Dean. It wasn’t that Sam looked malnourished, he just… he was an Omega, he was just bound to look vulnerable no matter if he grew to the size of a tree.

For Sam, Dean had become a monolith the prototypical Alpha werewolf. Dean had always been kind of a scrappy little kid, almost too cute and sweet-faced to believe he would be an alpha. Grown up, Dean was oddly pretty – but there was a hard edge to his eye that would put anyone off saying such a thing to his face. He had also gained a considerable amount of muscle – whether it was from the work he did or his alpha nature – one couldn’t be sure. But he gave the impression of someone massive, his biceps alone could make anyone swoon or think twice about messing with him.

The amount that they had changed showed both of the brothers just how much had changed in all those years they had lost. The anger boiled in Dean for the time wasted and how he hadn’t been there to protect Sam. While sadness ebbed deep in Sam as he thought back to all the times he could have used someone like his brother to lean on, how much had been stolen away.

“God Dean… theres so much. I don’t even know what to say.” Sam’s mouth quirked up slightly, but his eyes were wide and confused. “Just… you’re here.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded; his eyes trained hungrily on his little brother. He leaned forward just a bit. “Just.. start from the beginning. Tell me what happened. Tell me everything.”

Sam blushed a little, feeling hot under such an intense gaze before nodding and looking down. He told Dean his story, about how the Campbell’s had been tracking the rouge wolves that attacked their family for a long time. How they had found them carrying a half-alive Sam and killed them all, before backtracking to Mary and John’s home. Seeing no trace of their daughter or the rest of the family, they took Sam in and raised him as a human. How they had never been cruel to him, but lacked the affection of a normal family. He was raised as a hunter along side their cousins Gwen, Christian and Mark.

“They’ve been good to me.” Sam said finally, looking up at Dean. “As good as they could be, considering.” 

“Considering.” Dean said stiffly with barely contained control. Though Sam didn’t mention it in his explanation, he knew the Campbell’s were the reason Sam’s nature was suppressed and any good they might have done raising his brother was immediately negated by that simple fact. As hunters, the Campbell’s were experts on the Supernatural. Which meant they _knew_ Sam was an Omega and that he needed more love and affection than a normal child would and yet they’d done the exact opposite. If Dean were the Alpha of a large established Pack, he would have had them hunted down for the abuse of an innocent pup.

“Sam, you have to know..” Dean gestured at the cross hanging around Sam’s neck. “You have to know that’s wrong. Its going to kill you.”

Sam’s hand immediately went up to the cross, grasping it and wincing a little even as his fingers touched the silver. He shook his head, shaggy hair bouncing. “I can’t. Its… I’m a hunter. I can’t be a hunter and a wolf.” 

Dean felt the anger rising once again and he bared his teeth. “The hell does that even mean? Gods, Sam! If you had your wolf instincts you’d make a _better_ hunter. I know you can scent some things, but if you were all wolf? You could hear everything, see everything, smell everything. That’s not even the point, the point is you’ve been lied to and you are posining--!” 

“Ahem.” 

Both brothers suddenly looked up at the sound of someone suddenly in the room with them. In and instant, Dean was in front of Sam, teeth bared even in human form as he assessed the sudden disruption. 

“Gabriel.” Dean said roughly, eyes narrowing a bit. Having the other Alpha present did nothing to quell his protective instincts toward Sam and if anything made them more intense. An unattached Alpha like Gabriel sniffing around his Omega brother was something that Dean refused to abide by. Especially someone like Gabriel who tried often enough to separate himself from the pack. 

“Relax, Alpha-Dawg.” Gabriel said lightly, folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the door. “Believe it or not, I’m here to help. At the request of Castiel.” 

Dean snarled a bit, gripping Sam’s arm tighter. “Where is Castiel?” 

“At the Café, debriefing everyone since our mighty Alpha is…. Pre-disposed.” Golden eyes flickered to Sam, but he made no motion to go towards him. “Look, I know I’m not your favorite person. But I can probably give you some insight into whats going on.”

“Really?” Dean was skeptical, but at the same time he felt his grip on Sam loosen. 

“Castiel told me about the chain, that theres a spell on it apparently.” Gabriel explained. “He wanted me to take a look.” 

Sam seemed to have enough of being talked about instead of talked to. With a gentle pushed, he wiggled from beneath his brother’s body and scooted over to give himself some room on the couch. Now he could get a good look at the new man – well, wolf – who had entered the room. First thing, he was short – shorter than Dean, Castiel and himelf. He was sort of stocky, with bright golden-brown eyes and slicked back brown hair. He looked older than Dean in Castiel n terms of human years, which meant he was much older in terms of wolf years. Sam couldn’t pick up much of a scent – but he knew well enough that he was an Alpha and was somehow related to Castiel. 

He watched, half on edge as Gabriel walked closer, holding his hands up to show he meant no funny business. It didn’t stop Dean from glaring at the other Alpha like he was demon spawn, of course. 

Eventually, Gabriel kneeled next to Sam, looking up at him with a slight quirk of his lips. “May I?”

“Uh, its silver.” Sam said in a rush, but nodded his ascent anyway, his body going tense as he watched Gabriel reach for the chain around his neck. Dean’s hand gripped his arm tightly, and he could practically feeling the unease coming off his brother in waves.

“Tch.” Gabriel finally said, shaking his head. The tips of his fingers were bright red from where they had gripped the silver chain. He looked up at Sam, bright gold eyes unreadable before he stepped back a bit. “You’ve got yourself in quite a bind, kid. Literally.” 

“What is it, Gabriel?” Dean growled, though not unkindly. He had a death grip on Sam’s hand at this point, seeming to sense how bad the situation was.

“Binding spell. But like – to the extreme. His wolf hasn’t been conscious in _years._ ” Gabriel shook his head. “By all rights, Sam shouldn’t be alive – much less walking and talking. I mean your wolf is obviously alive somewhere in you. I just don’t know how, it’s a miracle.”

Sam stared at him, trying to comprehend what he was hearing and figure it out in his head. He had never really questioned the cross he wore – he had gotten it when he was young and continued to wear it for the rest of his life. As much as he had learned about Werewolves, he never stopped to think exactly what was becoming of his wolf.

The Campbells, while not exactly friendly towards werewolves, did not revel in their suffering like other, more sadistic Hunters did. Any kill they made was informed and quick – no matter what heinous crime the wolf had committed.

To be told that his wolf was slowly dying, or practically dead left him feeling strangely guilty. He had always assumed that the wolf was just ‘gone’ – never considering how or what that would mean. To know that it was still in him, just suffering was uncomfortable and wrong.

“Lucky for you.” Gabriel continued, sending a look over to Dean as well. “Its not particularly old or strong magic. We just have to find the right spell to reverse it. And we all know just the wolf who can find it.”

“ _Bela_.” Dean perked up suddenly. “Shit. Shes taking off soon. She knew Sam was on her trail.” 

“Jo has her number.” Gabriel shrugged. “And I doubt it’ll even cost you that much.”

Dean grimaced at the thought of owing Bela _anything_. And while he doubted the alpha female would demand anything serious – he knew she would never tire of holding the favor over his head. “Yeah, well-“

“Um, yeah, hey.” Sam suddenly spoke up, practically on the edge of his seat like he was about to bolt. “Anybody want to explain whats going on to me? Like who this guy is first off? You’re talking about me like I’m not here.”

Dean had the decency to look sheepish and ducked his head a little bit. “Sorry, Sammy.” 

His immediate submissive gesture caught Gabriel off guard and he stared curiously at the other alpha male for a second before turning his attention to Sam. He smirked a little before holding out his hand to shake. “I’m Gabriel. I run the café.” 

“Hes pack, no worries. “Dean says quickly, as though that will make Sam feel any more comfortable with the situation. 

“Right.” Sam said slowly, taking Gabriel’s hand and shaking it. Despite his hunter training, he doesn’t immediately distrust the older werewolf. Nothing about Gabriel screams danger; in fact he seems very laidback and chill as far as Sam knows. He has that same old and timeless feel that Castiel had – like some sort of magic. It should possibly scare him – but if anything it draws him in, makes him feel safer.

“Hey, kiddo.” Gabriel’s hand was suddenly on his shoulder and he blinked rapidly, unaware that he had drifted off. “I think you’re kind of tired. You’ve had a long day.”

“Crap, your probably exhausted.” Dean piped up suddenly, sounding angry with himself. He shouldered Gabriel away and helped Sam to his feet. He puts Sam’s arm over his shoulder and wraps an arm possessively around the younger boy’s waist. “C’mon, you can sleep in a real bed.”

Gabriel looks amused and he heads toward the door, holding it open for them. His eyes were twinkling like he was laughing and knew something they didn’t. Dean growled a little under his breath and he and Sam shuffled past him, through the door and down the hall.

 

 

Being nervous around his pack is not something that Castiel was really accustomed too. He had been a leader in his own right for a while, before meeting Dean, and his confidence had never let him be unsure or anxious about important things that needed to be said. In some ways his straightforwardness had been considered a fault, and in his younger years he had alienated and hurt many people that would have been his friends or even family. The beta male had worked on that aspect of his personality, if only to not seem so patronizing and rude to other people and for the most part it seemed to work.

He was quite glad for this particular flaw of his, now that his pack was gathered in front of him – tired and wanting to go home after a long day at work. They had pulled up chairs from the various tables, and crowded around him, looking tired but attentive. Jo just finished locking up the front door again and took a seat, prompting Castiel to begin. 

“I know this is short notice.” He said, slightly apologetic. “But its only necessary that I warn you before we return to the Pack House. We have a guest staying with us, and we only just found him today.” He paused for a second, but continued before anyone could interject. “Dean’s brother has been…found. Completely by accident which is why this is on such short notice.” 

A few heads perk up at the news, noticeably Victor’s and Ash’s – both who would’ve known more about Dean’s past that the others. Balzathar looks the crankiest at the moment and he leans forward in the chair he is sitting in. 

“Did you _really_ call us all here to tell us that?” His eyes are sharp and un-amused. “Surely this is something that could have been sorted at the House.” 

“It is, in fact, something that needed to be done here for several reasons.” Castiel replied calmly, eyeing Balthazar until the older man tuts, but lowers his eyes. “As some of you know, Dean previously thought his brother was dead. So seeing Sam again has been quite a shock to him. He will be a little more anxious and intense than usual. Not only that, but Sam is an Omega who has not shifted since he was a young pup. He was raised by humans who made his wear a silver chain to keep from shifting. And he is still wearing it.”

The air grew tense suddenly, and several pairs of eyes widened in shock at what they were hearing. Balzathar no longer looks annoyed, but instead disgusted – while Jo and Anna have similair looks of sadness in their eyes. Victor and Ash exchange a look, slightly anxious and do doubt considering how this information has affected their Alpha. But nonetheless, the severity of the situation seemed to have dawned on everyone well enough. 

The only one to look mildly surprised is Meg, who raises an eyebrow and says. “That’s a whole new level of bastard right there, hm?”

Castiel looks in her direction, and blinks for a second before inclining his head slightly in agreement. Hes never really understood his own interest in Meg, and honestly the Alpha female can be quite polarizing at times. She either rubs people the right way or the wrong way – though most of the Pack seems to have no outright problem with her. But Meg has experience, shes an older wolf – not quite as old as Gabriel, but she has been around. Like Castiel’s brother, she has hinted at being apart of atrocities one could not imagine now, and there are tell-tale signs of the cruel life she must have led at one point.

“You said hes still wearing the silver chain.” Anna suddenly says loudly, confusion in her voice. “Theres more to it than that.”

“We don’t know for sure.” Castiel says slowly. “But we tried removing it, and it didn’t end well. He passed out and nearly had an anxiety attack. We believe its some sort of curse. I will not lie to you, it will be strange. His wolf is nearly undetectable, and his scent unreadable unless you are very close to him. It can be uncomfortable and I wanted to warn you before you got home and came in contact with him.” He sighs and folds his arms across his chest. “You must understand. Sam has been raised his these humans who have placed this curse on him. They are his family, and he will not tolerate any idea that they might have been intentionally cruel to him.” 

“By all rights they should be hunted down and killed.” Anna says, not entirely cruelly – more frustrated and saddened. “An Omega that’s been kept without a Pack and without his Wolf. That’s serious, it will be a wonder if he can ever lead a normal life after this.”

“Omegas are really rare, aren’t they?” Victor adds, his brow furrowing as he thinks. “And different?”

Victor is the newest Werewolf of all of them – attacked by a Rogue in Sioux Falls after he’d apparently been getting to suspicious of what was actually going on at Ellen’s place. Castiel doesn’t know the whole story, but what he does know is that Dean had a hand in helping him turn and teaching him how to be a Were. Hs mate hwas extremely protective over the turned Beta male, which is probably one of the reasons neither Anna nor Meg have made their obvious interest known to him. 

“They thrive on the feel of _Pack_ – that sort of family companionship. Weretales say that the Pack’s emotions move with Omega, or in some cases the Omega’s emotions move the Pack. Biologically, they are the most fertile of our species, able to carry multiple pups rather than one. _But_ they are also the most rare.” Anna explains for his benefit, but also that of Ash and Jo. They are younger wolves, and have probably never come in contact with an Omega or know much about them other than the tales.

“They’ve got a myriad of problems as well.” Balzathar says with a sigh. “They thrive on _positive_ social interaction. It means if your Pack if falling apart – your Omega won’t last long.  They can suffer from anxiety, depression, and a whole list of things at the slightest inkling of a disruption within a Pack. Even a fight for Alpha status can send them into a panic.”

“Which is why some Packs decided to get rid of their Omegas. They can make a Pack weak and complacent, having to ‘keep the peace’. They’d rather have Betas popping out pups one at a time and be able fight and make the pack strong than catering to one or two sensitive members.” Meg adds. Anna glares at her, and she just shrugs. “Its true, and its also the reason why they are so rare you’ve got Packs wiling to kill to get one.” 

“Yes, anyway.” Castiel clears his throat, not really wanting to think anymore along that train of thought. The idea of people killing Omegas, or kidnapping Omegas makes him inexplicably want to run back to the Pack House and stand guard over Sam like his life depending on it. “It seems Sam’s upbringing has eliminated much of that sensitivity, _for now._ We have no idea what will happen when we get the chain permanently removed.” 

‘’So we’ve all got to be good little house puppies and not cause an undue trouble, is that it?” Balzathar sighed, leaning back and stretching – sensing that the meeting was coming to an end.

Castiel nodded, concern showing clear on his face. “We’re all adults, and I don’t expect any of us to be disruptive. Instead, on behalf of Dean and myself, I ask for your help. Together we mght be able to fix something that’s been broken for far too long.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I had the idea that doing some fanart for this fic might help me out a bit. So I've decided to be super snazzy and start a tumblr for the 'Pack'. The art might not necessarily go with the story all the time, but it will hopefully give you an idea of what everybody looks like and more insights into their personalities.
> 
> So its here; http://spn-wydtm-verse.tumblr.com/ I should be updated fairly soon.


End file.
